The only home I've ever had is where you are
by open hearts catch dreams
Summary: Haru found out Rin is abused by her parents at the age of 11 and finally is old enough to save her. SECOND CHAPTER UP - ONE MORE TO COME. RIN x HARU!
1. Chapter 1

Rin smiled as she saw Haru waiting at the bottom of the garden by the shut gate.

Rin shut the door after her and ran down the path to meet him.

"Hello, Haru."

He nodded, smiling gently and they both began the walk to the high street.

It was quiet. All the other 11 year olds were staying in because the spring morning had not yet warmed up enough.

They had wasted an hour window gazing and finally, Rin shivered from the resolutely cool breeze despite her jeans and coat.

Haru turned concerned, stormy grey eyes on her, "Cold, Rin?"

"Just a bit, I'm okay."

"No you're not," Haru smiled and moved his hands to rub up and down her arms creating some friction to warm her a little.

Rin flinched.

Haru raised an eyebrow, "Rin?"

With a panicked look in her black eyes, Rin tore her arms away from Haru and cradled the left one into her chest.

"It's nothing, just bumped into something…still a little sore."

Haru smiled wryly and in a swift movement grabbed her wrist again, "You know…you are a terrible liar."

He gently pushed the sleeve up her arm to the shoulder and a day old bruise was revealed. Spread over her upper arm with a clear patterning of fingers.

Haru's eyes darkened, "Were you going to tell me?"

Rin shook her head as her eyes begged with him not to make a deal of it.

"Were you?"

"Haru," Rin whispered, glancing around them.

Haru let down her sleeve but as soon as Rin felt relief course through her, it was shot down as Haru pulled her away from the group of grannies conversing by the store front and to a quiet spot at the top of the street.

He stopped under the canopy of a tree in blossom and turned to her.

"Your parents beat you, don't they?"

Rin turned her head from him, black hair falling as a curtain across her face and Haru lifted her eyes with a finger.

"Rin, please…, was it your parents?"

Rin saw the tears in Haru's eyes and nodded.

She'd never been able to keep secrets from him anyway.

Before she could do anything to take back what she'd admitted to, Haru had pulled her into his arms so she was pressed against his chest, his arms blocking out the cool spring air almost completely.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What could you have done, Haru? They won't listen to you, and you can't make them stop."

Haru hugged her tighter, "Maybe not, but Rin…how long have you been suffering on your own?"

Rin hesitated, "Almost a year."

Haru pulled back to look at her face.

"Rin…they did just hit you, right? It was just domestic violence."

Rin's eyes widened as she picked up on the implication of Haru's words.

"Rin?!" her silence had disturbed him.

"Yes…no- it was just domestic violence…no –none of the other, type," she hastily tried to calm him.

Haru sighed in relief, "Rin…next time it happens, please tell me. Even if I can't do anything…promise me."

Rin muffled a sob into the crook of Haru's neck, "Okay."

"Promise me," Haru whispered into her hair.

"I promise," Rin breathed back.

* * *

Rin sat on her bed, the latest bruise, one on her shoulder, had mostly faded. She had been staying in her room, not coming out even for meals for the last two days. It meant her dad didn't have time to hit her and her mother didn't have time to yell at her.

She was older now, almost nineteen, but still living in the same house she had been those years ago when she had first told Haru of her beatings at the hands of her parents.

He came through her window as often as possible, the last time was four nights ago, and he would keep her company at night.

Only waking in the morning, he wasn't there.

She always woke alone with only a faint trace of his scent on the pillow next to hers.

Rin was a little worried, Haru would at least tell her if he couldn't come by in a few nights but he hadn't done that and the last trace of his scent had left her pillow three days ago.

Rin sometimes found the changes she had gone through in the past few years funny.

While she was still getting bouts of domestic violence from her father, verbal abuse from her mother and Haru the only person she really talked to, lots of other things had changed.

Her hair. When she was eleven years old it had just reached her waist but now, it fell in a shiny black curtain past her hips and her fringe had grown out a little so there were longer strands that fell into her eyes.

Her clothing too.

Instead of the innocent dresses she had been placed in like a toy doll she made her own fashion and Haru had followed her into it.

She wasn't complaining though, her fashion did look good on him.

For instance, Haru always wore a number of strange necklaces, rings and bracelets with a chains and studs style wardrobe. Rin had started wearing the small, skimpy punkish clothing in protest to her childhood dress code.

And to make matters very difficult, Rin sometimes wondered where she stood with Haru.

Most of the time she was confident in the knowledge that while their relationship had become slightly more intimate, with the sleeping side by side on occasion, it was still just a friendship.

Giggling silently for a second, Rin looked on the fact that falling asleep in Haru's arms most nights in a world that pushed her away wasn't exactly evaporating her already strong reliance on him.

There was a knock on the window and Rin looked up in shock.

Haru was watching her from the other side.

His eyes were smoky, and he looked charged with anger.

Rin rushed to the window and threw it open, stepping back to allow him in despite the fact she knew he had somehow gone black.

"Haru? What's wrong? Tell me what happened," Rin said, gently moving him to sit on her bed then kneeling in front of him.

Haru sighed, "I'm sorry…you shouldn't have to see me like this."

Rin shook her head in denial and rested it on Haru's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I trust you…tell me what happened."

Haru's arms came up around her and he pulled her onto his lap with a single tug.

Rin settled into the new position comfortably.

"I got into a fight on the way to find you. It was stupid. Kids from school having a go at my hair again, and the piercings, you know."

Rin lifted her head and fingered the two studs and loop in one ear, "I like your piercings…and I love your hair."

"They went on, my taste in clothing," Haru said, his eyes locking on Rin's as she swept her fingers through his hair.

"You have pretty good taste," Rin said.

"Bet I'd like yours more," Haru breathed.

Before Rin could properly process that, Haru had kissed her.

He tore his mouth from hers when breathing became a necessity and looked to the side, "I'm sorry…It's the black side of me…I'm still angry, you shouldn't be near me like this."

Rin shook her head, still reeling from the kiss.

They had been friends for years, then the friendship had sort of jumped onto a new level instead of climbing the stairs when she asked Haru to stay until she fell asleep, now…after years of finding the only solace she knew in his arms and lingering scent next to her, she finally had a proper taste of him.

"Haru, why didn't you visit the other nights?"

"Oh, I had to do something…it took longer than I hoped, I couldn't stop by to see you because if I did I would have ended up staying."

Reading his body language, Rin realised something.

"Haru…it wasn't just your black side was it?"

Haru looked up at her and his eyes cleared, returning to the soft storm grey Rin knew so well while the air around him seemed to shift and lots of tight knit tension evaporated.

The anger charge around him dissipated as he shook his head.

"I wanted to do that for a long time…you know what?"

Rin kept her eyes steady on him.

"I'm not sorry, Rin…I lo-"

Rin pressed her hand over Haru's mouth with such force that Haru fell back onto the bed and took Rin with him so she ended up straddling him.

"Haru! Don't say things like that! If Akito could hear you-"

Now Haru was 17, he was much stronger than he had been all those years ago when she had collapsed on the sidewalk and he used it against her.

He turned them over so she was trapped under him and he pinned her wrist to the bed, dropping his head to whisper in her ear, "Akito can't hear. I love you, Rin – and there's nothing you can do about it."

Rin pressed her lips against his forehead and Haru let out a breath.

"I'm not 11 years old anymore, Rin."

"You think I don't know that?" Rin whispered.

Haru chuckled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Why have you been gone so many nights, then?" Rin asked once she had her breath back.

"Oh, that…I've been sorting something out. You're coming home with me, Rin. Right now…mum and dad agree so we made the spare room up."

Rin moved from underneath him and away, curled up by the pillows on her bed, "Haru…"

Haru shifted and sat by her on the edge of the mattress, "Don't argue with me, Rin. You're suffering here, I don't like seeing you bruised all the time…it hurts me."

"If I leave and my parents appeal to get me back, I'll be hurt more – do you want that?"

Haru yanked her away from the headboard and back onto his lap, "No, but they won't get you back. I won't lose you…come with me."

Rin glanced around the room, at the door, the window and finally back at Haru.

"…Okay."

Haru raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm coming with you."

Haru breathed out in relief and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you…thank you…come on, is there much you need to bring?"

Rin shook her head and left Haru on the bed while she went to the wardrobe in the far corner. Five minutes later Rin had a small bag of clothes packed and Haru had put her bed sheets in another bag.

Rin raised an eyebrow as he tucked it into the clothes bag.

"Thought if you had sheets you were used to it'd make you feel more at home," Haru shrugged.

Rin smiled.

Another five minutes later, both were out the window and rapidly leaving behind the house of Rin's childhood for the other side of the Sohma complex.

The new room was a good size. Down the hall from Haru's it had a built in wardrobe on the same wall as the door, a desk directly opposite the door and a bed pushed into the farthest corner with a single, large window casting light over the pillows.

She was settled in by the time Haru's parents had cooked dinner but she opted to stay in the room anyway.

Rin was kneeling on the bed, arms crossed on the window sill when Haru silently entered the room and shut the door behind him.

He crept up behind her and reached round her to place a pot of gelatin on the sill in front of her.

Rin smiled, "Where did you get it?"

"I told you I wasn't going to lose you. I wasn't going to leave your home without you so I got stuff ready."

Rin turned around and Haru pulled her into his embrace again, still standing by the bed.

"It was never my home," Rin said quietly.

"Oh?" Haru said absently, tracing patterns on her back.

"This is my home," Rin finished.

Haru sighed and hugged her tighter, "You mean that, Rin?"

"Yes. I'm home," Rin whispered.

Rin's new bed would remain un slept in for the next few weeks.

* * *

AN: Completely pointless one-shot I did. I love Rin and Haru! They are the best pairing! I might continue a little way if I get enough reviews and if you want to read more…tell me if you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am sorry for the huge break between this chapter and the first. My time has been taken quite substantially by GCSE's for the past year. It may also be prudent to tell you that since there has been such a gap, my writing style has changed. Hopefully not that noticeably but its possible it is very obvious. (For instance there is more reference to the nature of Haru and Rin's relationship as opposed to a kiss or two prior).

I also want to state that I took a little 'artistic license' for Haru's home in the Sohma estate. We don't really see it ever and it is always commented that the estate is big so he has a comfortable home but large garden.

LASTLY: There are a number of ways the story could continue but I have the attention span of a gnat. There will be one chapter after this one. If I did many more, it would be likely not updated often, if ever. This way you get an ending and I can make new and wonderful scenarios for these two!

* * *

Rin sighed inaudibly as she woke. Warm sunlight from the early morning was flooding the room. Her black eyes opened and her gaze was met with the colours and textures of Haru's room.

Rin allowed herself no smile – she still worried her parents would try to take her away – but her body relaxed ever so slightly into the mattress under her.

She could feel heat seeping into her through the thin pyjamas she wore and knew immediately that Haru had yet to get up.

She heard footsteps outside and tensed in the bed. Almost instantly a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close before sliding down to run soothing circles over her hip.

Rin could feel the subtle play of muscles under Haru's skin against her back but her body remained tense until he spoke. His voice was husky from sleep but sounded a little amused.

"Nothing's going to hurt you here, Rin."

The horse felt him lean over her a fraction before he finished in a serious whisper.

"I won't let them."

Rin shut her eyes tightly before turning to her other side and tucking her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Under her hands she felt his heart jump slightly. Now she allowed a tiny smile.

"You don't have that much of a say Haru. If Akito finds out…you won't be able to defy him."

"One day, Rin, I'll prove you wrong," he murmured to her.

Rin shook her head and turned away again.

She made a move to shrug off the blankets and stand. Already expecting the escape attempt, Haru wound his arm back around her waist, pulling her down and back into his body. Rin was tense again and Haru overlooked the fact that she was trying to ignore him.

Rin had been living with him for about a month. She found herself tensing when the doorbell rung and had yet to spend a night alone in the room Haru had set up for her.

Haru had also become used to her attempts to walk – well, run – away whenever he tried to make her understand the lengths he would go to for her.

The most recent attempt was this one. Haru was sure he could defy his bond to Akito for her. But Rin knew that the bond was stronger than just blood and fear. Each of the Juunishi were bonded to their own cursed spirit – making them bonded to their God on a deep, spiritual level. Whenever she had tried explaining this to him, he would just smile gently. His stormy eyes would light up and he would shake his head.

"But love bonds people through their souls. They are the hardest thing to break. Harder than blood or spirit," he would say.

Rin had given up trying to make him understand there was only so much he could do for her. Now she just tried to get away from the loyalty she was unused to.

She knew if she stayed, she would come to believe him. He was the only person who could calm her. He had already proved he could save her. If she started to think he really could go against the curse, she would begin to believe it with all of what she was. And that would not end well.

Haru didn't raise the subject again, instead dropping a gentle kiss on her exposed shoulder.

Ever since the kiss they had shared in her dark bedroom, the same visit in which he had taken her away, their relationship had been progressing.

They had been long aware that they loved one another. And also worryingly aware that they were in love with one another. Rin's reluctance to put Haru into a place where he could come to harm had been set aside with perseverance. After Haru's parent's had gone away for the weekend, it hadn't taken much persuasion for their relationship to move onto a more intimate level.

Haru glanced over Rin at the clock, sat innocently on the bedside table as if it hadn't just begun a shrill ringing that could wake the dead.

Rin smacked the button and Haru smirked. She turned to face him with a slight scowl.

"It wasn't just me," she told him, promoting a low chuckle. "You wanted it to stop too."

The sun was getting warmer, the room a little brighter as a set of footsteps again hurried past the door.

Rin tensed faintly, though this time quickly relaxed. Haru pushed against her leg and rolled himself over her, casually brushing away the covers from between their bodies.

Rin's eyes dilated and darkened a little as her breath caught. Haru smirked, nearly proud of the effect he had on her.

"Haru?" Rin froze as his mother called up to him.

Haru didn't waver in his gaze as he answered. He seemed further amused by Rin's shock.

"Yes?"

"I have to go to town, I'll be about two hours. Your father's in the garden."

"Right."

"Can I come in for a moment?"

"Sure," Haru gently brushed a finger down Rin's side at the spark of fear in her eyes.

As footsteps started up the stairs she fought his hold so she could move away.

Though younger, he was definitely stronger, but still let her slip from his grasp.

The horse vacated the bed as the door handle turned and dropped gracefully to the floor in the corner as Haru's mom poked her head in the room.

The woman hid a smile as her eyes rested on her son. Haru was leant against the wall, still sat in bed with the blanket's lying over his lap and Isuzu was curled in a corner, giving a closed off vibe to the world.

She was well aware that the horse slept in a room with her son – even the other way around on occasion – and she felt only happiness that Haru had found someone who made him happy. Though her husband did express a worry of the relationship once, he too did not interfere with the sleeping arrangements.

"Is there anything we can get you?"

Haru shook his head and there was no response from Rin. She hadn't been expecting one.

"I'm going to be re-stocking on gelatin," she said gently, in Rin's direction. The Ox' mother was getting better at reading the enigma that was the dark haired girl. Only a quick glance showed that she was thankful.

"Your father said something about going out too," she said, talking to Haru again. "Don't worry if he leaves before I get back…just be careful who you open the door to."

Haru nodded and his mother retreated.

She guessed any other mother would be worried she had said something wrong but she knew better. Rin hardly spoke; it was only through softer glances than normal and an occasional whispered thank you that they knew she wasn't angry at them. Haru, however, spent much of his time when the horse was around just watching her.

Back in the room Rin sent Haru a glare.

"What?" he asked, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"She could have caught us!" she hissed.

Haru tipped his head back against the wall, "Come here."

Rin considered denying him, but as soon as the thought entered her head, she began to miss his closeness. She stood and went back over, standing in front of him.

She was only dressed in a pair of black short shorts and matching clingy camisole with black lace straps, but she was not self conscious.

"We need to get up anyway," Rin said. She was craving his touch again and fought herself to stay out of his reach. "I need to go and get dressed."

"Why?" Haru asked, eyes raking her figure. "Its not like your day clothes cover more, is it?"

"I like my clothes," Rin said simply.

"Me too," Haru muttered, eyes still roaming.

"You can never get enough, can you?" Rin tried to reprimand, although it came out more amused.

"Can you blame me?" the Ox asked, eyes finally fixing on hers.

Rin didn't answer and Haru sighed.

He reached out and tugged her back onto the bed.

Downstairs they heard the door shut and Haru pulled Rin against his chest. His skin was warm against the thin cotton of her top which served to remind both that it really was time to get up.

Haru dropped another kiss on the back of her neck and let her go, "Go get dressed then. Do you want to go out today?"

Rin shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

Haru nodded and swiped the blanket aside. He stood up, wearing only a pair of pyjama trousers that slung were low over his hips.

Rin turned from him and hurried along the hall to her room.

She pulled out some clean clothes and borrowed the bathroom to shower before changing.

She had returned to her room and hung up the towel when the sound of another door shutting made her jump.

She couldn't help but tense up at the noise but forced herself to calm down when she realised it was only the back door.

There was not a day that she regretted coming to live with Haru. She also stuck by her words to him on her first night. He was her home. The only place she ever really felt safe. But there was worry in the back of her mind that one day, for whatever reason, her parents would decide they wanted her back. The thought terrified her. She couldn't be given this life – one with parents who tried so hard to be her friend…and with Haru – only to have it ripped away.

Rin set her mind and pushed the dark thoughts from her attention. Instead she left the room and began down the stairs.

Haru's father was sitting at the kitchen table with a toolkit and Rin avoided him on her way to the living room. The doors to the dining room – adjoining the kitchen – were open and Rin could see the low table, still bearing dishes from the previous nights dinner. She hadn't been present as normal.

The living room too was flooded with sunlight and the French doors to the back garden had been left open. Haru's mom made a point of at least unlocking them every morning since she wouldn't go through the kitchen. The kitchen went down the side of the house and had huge windows. Aside from it being the most occupied place, anyone coming to the front door would easily see her if she went in there.

Rin was a little ashamed to admit that for once, fear drove her to stay away.

The horse stepped into the back garden. Haru's was a fair size, as were most in the Sohma estate. There was plenty of grass, the mower sitting near a couple of deck chairs and a small pond in the shadow of trees at the far end.

Rin walked through the grass without taking much notice and quickly disappeared under the leafy canopy.

The horse was quite happy to spend an hour wandering among the branches, listening to birds calling as the sun moved steadily higher. It was just as the feeling of peace and freedom gave way to the small sting of loneliness that Haru called to her. It used to scare her – that he knew her so well that he knew when she wanted him around. When she didn't want to be alone anymore.

Rin let herself smile at him. Here, under the trees in the copse, she couldn't be seen or judged.

Haru joined her walk as they meandered back to the house – not complaining at the increased space between them as they left the trees.

They entered the house through the living room doors and Rin hightailed it for her room.

She curled up on her bed, content to be away from the activity of the house, and picked up a book to read.

The doorbell went a moment later and Rin flinched. Glancing warily at the window Rin burrowed deeper into the corner.

She heard the sound of the door opening, and a muffled, but seemingly pleasant greeting.

"Isuzu?" Haru's father was calling her. "Hiro is here to see you."

Rin cautiously opened the door and leant over the landing railing. Hiro smiled softly and Haru ushered him up the stairs.

"Hey," Hiro uttered, as he shut her bedroom door. "Are you okay?"

Rin shrugged, "I'm well…"

Hiro bit his lip, chestnut eyes dark with worry, "Rin, I was up at Main House the other day…Akito was talking…I didn't know if you wanted to know."

Rin had tensed again at the mention of Main House and Akito. She questioned warily, "What is it?"

"I…I think it was your p-…"

Hiro didn't finish, nor did he need to. Rin cast her eyes at the floor, "Do you know what they were conspiring about?"

"Conspiring? I only heard talking," Hiro said, confused.

"Akito doesn't talk," Rin hissed. "He yells and he schemes."

Hiro didn't say anything more on that, "They were talking about you. I don't think they know where you are."

Rin snorted, "My parents may not – and they might not care either – but Akito will. He knows where his Juunishi are."

Hiro's eyes widened, "Do you think he'll know Kisa spent last night at my house?"

Rin smiled softly, "Don't worry too much for now. You're too young to be of much threat to Akito's bonds with everyone."

Hiro looked faintly relieved as he looked at her, "But you and Haru aren't?"

Rin instantly turned defensive. "What do you mean?!"

Hiro shook his head in apology, "Akito doesn't spend time with any of us really, so to him it wouldn't be as obvious - but I talk with Haru, and you're like my big sister…you two have something."

Rin turned from his gaze. If Hiro knew, Akito soon would. As big a 'betrayal' as a Juunishi to embark on a relationship with another would be punishable. The fate even worse if it was found there were feelings there too.

"Rin…it isn't bad to love someone," Hiro whispered. Rin looked up, his words seeming a thousand times louder than they were. Anyone could have heard.

"It is bad to love someone if it could get them killed," Rin said, harshly.

Hiro ignored the venom. He was used to her sharp tongue.

"I can't change your mind – or your heart -, no matter what you want to do," he stated. "But you shouldn't break Haru's either."

Rin fought tears as she connected his gaze to whisper, "Breaking his heart may save him."

Hiro shook his head faintly, "If you truly broke his heart, nothing would save him. Haru would rather have a broken body at the hands of Akito than you break his heart."

Rin's breathing hitched. The quiet intensity of Hiro's words – and the truth behind them – nearly overpowered her.

"When did you get so wise?" Rin asked instead.

Hiro chuckled, "I don't know…I just want to help you."

Rin nodded and stood up.

"Thanks," she whispered. "but I'm making no promises."

Hiro nodded, hugged her around the hips quickly – as she was taller than him – and rushed from the room.

Rin sat back on the bed and lost herself in the sky outside the window.

If Hiro was onto something, and Akito was going to find out, she would have to do something to stop Haru being the one who took their God's anger. The first step was probably learning to sleep alone.

* * *

I don't know Hiro that well, so I hope I did him justice. I know he can be a right pain but when it comes to Rin and Kisa, he's not like that. Haru too, since that's who he looks up to most.

* * *

Important notice

There is just chapter 3 to go. This seemed like a good place to stop and it was going to get much longer than 6 pages if I didn't cut it off now.

This is where I need help. Do you think Haru heard Rin's conversation with Hiro? Was he deliberately eavesdropping, or accidentally? Did he hear all or only some? Did he not hear at all? I'm not sure so your help with where this could go would be much appreciated!

Important Notice 2

I am planning another Haru/Rin fic and would like some opinions.

Basically, Akito places the two with a bet. If they can meet, and come to love one another while living different lives than those of cursed Sohmas three times - they can be together when they return.

If they don't find each other and fall in love, they can never see each other again when they get back and have their memories restored.

Hatori nullifies the curse and removes their memories (that's right – No memories – just two souls destined to be) and they are sent to Alternate Realities/ Alternate Universes.

The third life they live are as Mutants in the X men world (Rin with the Acolytes and Haru with the X men). It follows a little more of X Men: Evolution than the movies.

This is where help comes in.

Should they be placed into already existing worlds (Harry Potter as students, Narnia maybe – suggestions are welcome) or should I stick to the original thought of making my own universes (as for the first two lives).

Your thoughts on this would be great help, and if there is anything you can think of to make the story better, please tell me.


End file.
